Love without Affection is Hate Without the Pain
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: "She was using him. She knew it, but she didn't care – he let her." Damon/Elena & Jeremy/Katherine :Lemons: -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_This is more so based somewhere before Founder's Day._

**Title is from the song "The Past" by KoRn.**

_She was using him. She knew it, but she didn't care – he let her. _

**Prologue:**Damon let out a soft growl as he felt the frail body underneath him tense and her nails rake down the corded muscles of his back. Satisfied, he gently moved away from her and laid his head on the cool pillow. He looked over at the girl beside him. Her heavy eyelids, her semi-wild hair (no doubt from his fingers running through it) and her olive skin, glistening with sweat. Relishing in her beauty, he suddenly thought to himself, _how did we get here, Elena?_

**Chapter 1**

"Love you, too, Stefan." Elena smiled as she hung up the phone. She set it on her nightstand before reaching over and clicking the lamp off, setting underneath the covers in the absolute darkness. She sighed and closed her eyes.

As she began to drift off into _Dreamland,_ she began thinking about the elder Salvatore brother. Elena didn't hate what he was – duh, Stefan was a Vampire, too – but sometimes she hated his actions, his attitude, and his outlook on life and humanity. She almost wished that Damon would let her in – see who he was _before_ Katherine.

But of course, that wasn't happening. Damon didn't let anyone in; didn't care, didn't love, didn't trust…

Didn't _feel._

It was all built in to his warped philosophy. Feeling led to caring, caring led to trusting, trusting led to loving, and loving led to getting hurt. Elena took a deep breath and sleep took over.

_Elena's bedroom window was open, the cool breeze rippling around her, blowing the curtains open, the bright moonlight shining through. She lay there, staring at the moon for a while before she realized that she didn't leave it open. At that thought, a shadowy figure appeared before her._

_She sat up. "Damon?" She wasn't sure why exactly she expected it to be him, but sure enough; Damon's face appeared as he neared closer to her. He smiled. "Hello." _

"_Hi…?" Slices of moonlight that shown through the open windows cast across his features, making his skin pale and his ebony hair a dark contrast to the shadows of his face._

_When he didn't say anything more, she sat up to find that she was wearing a thin red silk nightgown. She looked into Damon's crystalline eyes and saw a faint smile touch his lips. He began to crawl up the bed to her like a stalking tiger and Elena's breathing became erratic, but not from fear._

_Damon gently pressed a small kiss to her lips and leaned back to look at her. He brushed her hair away from her face and began to slide her nightgown over her head. It wasn't until then that Elena realized he wasn't wearing clothes, either._

Elena woke up with a jolt and she looked down to make sure she was wearing what she went to bed in. Why the hell-

"Hell-ooo, Elena."

With a scream, Elena turned quickly to her _open_ window and then became tangled in her sheets, falling out of the bed completely.

"Well, _that_ was graceful." He quipped, smirking down at her from his place at the window sill.

Then it clicked. Glaring, Elena stood up and started for Damon, who looked amused yet curious as he, too, stood, wondering what she was doing. Having no conscious thought of doing it beforehand, she suddenly slapped him across his left cheek. He slowly turned to face her, smirk on his lips, anger in his eyes.

"What was _that_ for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Me?" Damon grinned wolfishly. "_You're_ the one that slapped _me._"

"For making me dream about you like that!" She exclaimed, her face reddening in both anger and embarrassment.

He chuckled and reached out in front of him to hook his finger under the vervain locket. He tugged in it slightly before he let it drop back into place. Then he leaned close to her and whispered, "I didn't." He moved close enough to her to where their bodies were almost touching. _"You want me,"_ He sing-songed.

Elena put his hands on her chest and tried to roughly push him away, with no luck. "Get away from me!" She tried to sound angry, but the truth was that though her _mind_ was out of the oh-so vivid dream, her _body_ wasn't, and he was _not _helping.

Damon chuckled, his cool breath hitting Elena's lips as he stepped back. "So," He turned around and let his fingers skim across various items on her dresser, before turning to face her, arms crossed, leaning on the dresser. "How was I?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, _I _know how good I am in reality, but I want to know what goes on in that little head of yours." He smirked.

She shook her head at Damon's familiar cockiness and turned to pick the blankets up off of the floor.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She turned to tell him off, but gasped when she saw that he was right in front of her.

"Jeez, Damon, Don't you know the meaning of personal space?"

"Mm…nope."

"Smart-ass."

"Oh, _come on._ We _both_ know you love my ass." He smirked. "At least, _now_ we do."

"Shut up, Damon!"

"Ooh, touchy are we?" He mocked.

She sighed in frustration and turn around to make her bed. Damon just stood and watched her, making her a little uneasy. "Don't you have anything else to look at besides me?" She snapped.

"Don't you have anyone else to _dream _about?" He quipped.

"Yeah – your brother!" She shot back, glaring at him.

Before Elena could quite catch it, a brief flash of emotion crossed Damon's face, but was gone before she could register it. "Da-"

He smirked at her. "Well, Miss Elena." He stalked closer to her. "You have become awfully brave to be able to talk to a _Vampire_ like that."

"I'm sor-" Before she could finish her apology, Damon was out the window. She sighed.

Suddenly Damon's voice came from behind her. He brushed her brown hair off of her shoulder and whispered, "Sweet Dreams, Elena."

And was gone before Elena could react.

_**I know, short beginning but I promise it will get better! :D Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_She was using him. She knew it, but she didn't care – he let her. _

I didn't put this on the first chapter, so I am putting it on this one. Lol BASED SOMETIME IN SEASON TWO! OKAY? I know I said before that, but I lied – okay? :)

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D …you laugh like I'm kidding…_

**_Warnings For This Chapter: _**_Masturbation, Voyeurism - in a way..._

_Loosely based on the song "Sleep Together" by Garbage._

_**Song Lyrics**__: "__…I got you twisted round my finger, crawling round my legs. The emptiness, the craziness, Satisfy this hungriness! Darling, how would it feel? …Make me happy, make me beautiful… Give me what I crave now, save the rest for later, you will drive me crazy, I save it all for you my baby. If we sleep together, Will you like me better? If we come together, we'll go down forever. If we sleep together, will I like you better? If we come together, prove it now or never!"_

**Chapter 2**

Elena sat in Alaric's class, trying desperately to concentrate. She looked over at the empty seat beside her.

_Stefan will be back tonight. Stefan will be back tonight. Stefan will be back tonight._

No matter what she told herself, that it was _only a dream_ – that her subconscious warped her feelings about their friendship, she still let her mind wander back to her dream. How positively beautiful Damon looked in the pale moonlight, how good it felt to be in his arms, how she loved it when he-.

No, no, no! Elena scolded her mind for letting her think such lascivious thoughts of her boyfriend's brother.

She jumped when the school bell sounded and she gathered her stuff. She stepped into the hallway when a hand suddenly covered her mouth and she screamed as someone dragged her into the janitor's closet. She swiftly grabbed a piece of a broken desk and jammed it behind her.

"Hey!" The hand uncovered her eyes and stopped her arm in the darkness. "Easy there, Buffy."

"Damon? Oh, Damon!" _Wait a minute._ "_…DAMON?_ Wha-" Furious, she turned towards him and he flicked on the lights, momentarily blinding her.

"Huh. Funny," He smirked. "I believe you were saying the exact same thing in your sleep last night."

Elena's face reddened and she swatted at his chest. "Stop that!"

"What?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Stop…" She scrambled her brain for words.

Damon leaned in close and whispered tauntingly, "_Tempting_ you?"

"You are _not _tempting me to do _anything_!"

He chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Elena insisted, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

"_Really?"_ He leaned back and crossed his arms. "So if I were to, oh, I don't know, do this…"

Before she could blink, she felt his hands firmly on her hips as he pushed her against the wall of the closet, pressing his body flush against hers. "You wouldn't _feel_ anything or be tempted to _do_ anything?" He smirked, knowing her answer.

"No." She replied stubbornly, though the loud pounding of her heart gave her away.

"Riiight…" Damon rolled his eyes, then in one quick movement, put his hand underneath Elena's left thigh and hitched her leg around his waist, earning a sharp gasp from Elena.

"Mhmm." He looked her body up and down.

Elena glared at him.

Damon mocked her frown and she giggled in spite of herself. "Don't be such a prude, Elena." He then leaned in and traced his nose down her jaw to her neck and she shivered.

"Stop," She whispered.

"Make me." He murmured into her neck.

Elena felt Damon's soft tongue on her neck and she gasped, roughly pushing him away.

"Don't!"

He looked at her, his eyes widening a bit before he composed himself, smirk on the lips that were on her skin moments ago.

"_Elena,_" Damon said disapprovingly. "I can sense your arousal." He stated, starting towards her again.

"No, no!"

He laughed and finally stepped back. "See you tonight, Elena."

"What?"

He opened the door and wakled out, but when Elena looked in the empty hallway, no one was in sight.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Jeremy?" Elena asked for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes, Elena." Jeremy answered, aggravated by her insistence.

"Alright." She looked at her _not-brother_ sadly, wishing she had the power to help him in some way. She walked over and hugged him. "Love you, Jer."

"Bye."

Elena walked out of Jeremy's room and down the stairs to Stefan, suitcase in hand. Jenna was staying with a few friends out of town and Elena saw it as the perfect opportunity to spend with hher boyfriend. She gave him a quick kiss before he led her out the door. He took her suitcase and put it in the trunk as Elena sat in the passenger seat, waiting eagerly to get to the boarding house. She had only spent the night there once before, and that was to keep Elena safe after they had staked Ben, in fear that his "accomplice" would come after her.

She inwardly cringed when she remembered waking up that morning after her and Stefan made love to find Damon sitting on the bed.

_"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."_

_Gah!_ He made her so angry sometimes.

"Don't worry," Stefan said as he climbed into the car. "Damon is going to be gone for a few days."

"What? Where? How did you know I was thinking of him?"

"I honestly don't know where he's going, but I asked him to leave while you were with me and he obeyed. And to answer your other question, you had that look on your face." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Elena went into defense mode. "What look?"

Stefan laughed, though it kind of had a bitter edge to it. "That look between 'I hate him so much' and 'I can't stop worrying about him.'"

"Oh," was all she could say. Was she really that easy to read?

"Home sweet home." Stefan joked as they entered the boarding house.

He set her suitcase on the floor and scooped Elena up for another kiss. Things seemed a lot better since Damon convinced Katherine to leave. Convinced? More like rammed a stake in her stomach and threatened to hit her heart the next time he saw her face.

Katherine left, but not before retaliating by saying, "You know as well as I do that every time you see _her_," She pointed to Elena. "You will be seeing _my_ face." With a smirk, she was gone.

None of that mattered now, she was happily with Stefan.

Suddenly Damon appeared in the doorway from outside and put his hands between them. Stefan and Elena both gasped and stepped back in shock and Damon walked through them.

_**(Me: Whew. Glad I'm finally passed all of the "Stefan" crap. Jeez.)**_

"I thought you said that you were going to be gone for a while." Stefan said accusingly.

"No, no, no, dear brother." Damon, obviously drunk, slurred. "I said a few days, and if you remember right, that was two days ago." He grinned, obviously knowing he was pissing Stefan off.

Damon wasn't supposed to be in town last night? What was he up to? "Have you been drinking?" Elena asked worriedly.

Damon looked at her and a flash of vulnerability shown in his eyes before he composed himself, smirk on his lips, a daring look in his eyes. "Yes, Miss Eleeeenna."

"Why?" She noticed that Damon, the little that she saw him, seemed to be acting different.

"Why not?" He retorted with a laugh.

"Damon," she began in disapproval.

"Now, you kids have fun." He waved them away and flitted over to lounge on the couch.

Elena rolled her eyes at Stefan and he smiled, taking her hand and began walking upstairs.

About halfway up the stairs she heard Damon call sarcastically, "Use a condom!"

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips and actually heard Damon laugh, too.

"Elena…" Stefan suddenly stopped kissing her.

"What?" She pulled back to look at him and gasped when she got a glimpse of his fangs before Stefan stood up, hiding his face. Jeez, they hadn't even gotten to the sex part yet.

"I haven't fed in a few days," He said. "I should probably go." Once his face returned to normal, he turned and gave Elena a weak smile. "I wouldn't leave you here with Damon, but…"

"No, it's fine." She reassured. "Damon's probably passed out or something and you need to hunt." She nodded. "Go. I'll be fine."

Stefan smiled and pressed a careful kiss on her lips. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." And Stefan was gone.

Elena got in the pajamas she had picked out, specifically for Stefan, and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a thin black satin spagetti strap nightgown that had lace at the hem of it. Something seemed off…since when did _Stefan_ like this stuff?

She shrugged. He probably said something about it some time.

After writing in her diary, Elena sighed and lay on Stefan's bed. She was bored.

"Wait a minute," She said out loud. There is this big house and she was bored? _What?_

She stood up and went out into the hallway, looking at the old portraits and decorations. She heard the hiss of a shower stop and she turned. Damon's room. She'd never been in here before.

She opened the door a crack quietly and peeked in. Damon was standing in front of his closet, his back to her, clad in only a pair of dark wash jeans. His hair was damp from the shower and small droplets of water glistened over his back. She bit her lip.

Damon smirked when he heard Elena at his door. In that second, was at his closet, pretending to look for a shirt, awaiting her reaction to his wet, half-naked body. He smirked. _I wonder…_

Elena watched as Damon sighed and so fast she couldn't catch it, he was on the black sheets of his bed. Damon sat up against the headboard, blue eyes closed. Elena took in a breath to let him know she was there, but it caught in her throat as he unzipped his jeans.

_Knock on the door!_ But she didn't move.

Elena watched intently as Damon wrapped a hand around his erect member. He slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, taking a deep breath of air. He allowed a soft moan to escpae his lips.

Elena, as wrong as this was, suddenlt felt her belly clench and the wetness between her legs.

Panting, Damon increased the speed on his cock and moaned again. Elena watched his bare chest rise and fall as he breathed and bit her lip.

Smiling slightly, Damon concentrated on Elena's breathing, wanting her to see him when he came for her. He lay his head back, his closed eyes turned upward towards the ceiling. He moaned as he let his mind wander to Elena and how much he wished it was her warm body on top of him, not over in the doorway, supposedly sneaking and began pumping harder.

He smirked as he smelled her arousal and moaned again louder as he felt himself come to a release. Damon groaned and ground his teeth together as he came, hearing Elena's heart thundering in her chest from across the room.

He opened his eyes and avoided looking in her direction as he reached over for where he left his towel from his shower to clean himself up with. He stood and peeled his sticky jeans off of him, hearing Elena gasp at the sight of his toned naked backside.

Grinning, he began pulling another pair of jeans on and sing-songed – "Eleeeennaaaa…" And he chuckled when he heard her footsteps run down the hallway, back into Stefan's room, slamming the door behind her.

_Whew!_ *Wipes sweat off brow and fans self.* Me likes me some Damon. :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_She was using him. She knew it, but she didn't care – he let her. _

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D _

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to all those who read and review this story!_

_**Warnings for This Chapter: **__A little smuttiness at the end._

_Loosely based on the song "Sleep Together" by Garbage._

_**Song Lyrics**__: "…I got you twisted round my finger, crawling round my legs. The emptiness, the craziness, Satisfy this hungriness! Darling, how would it feel? …Make me happy, make me beautiful… Give me what I crave now, save the rest for later, you will drive me crazy, I save it all for you my baby. If we sleep together, Will you like me better? If we come together, we'll go down forever. If we sleep together, will I like you better? If we come together, prove it now or never!"_

**Chapter 3**

Elena lay flat on her back on Stefan's bed looking at the ceiling.

_Why did I go in there?_ She thought frantically. And wh_y did he _do that_, knowing I was there?_

The thought of Damon, his chest and abs wet with shower water and light sweat, stroking himself came to her mind and she sat up, crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and impulsively squeezed her thighs together as she thought of Damon's low moans and erratic breath as he pleasured himself.

Elena thought about touching _herself_, but that seemed too…wrong. For one, she hadn't done it since she was 15 and two, it was DAMON! Her boyfriend's _brother. _

Her mind wandered back to Damon. One thing she (of course) noticed is that he was bigger than average. Not ridiculously porn star big, _Ew._ She thought to herself, but he was definitely well endowed in that department. Did it…enlarge when he became a vampire? That would be a scary thought since Stefan wasn't even like that _now_. It's not that Stefan's small, he's just not like…that.

Elena shook her head. Why exactly was she thinking about this?

A knock on the door made her jump. She held her breath, though her heart probably gave her away. Did Damon she was thinking about him like that?

"Elena?" Stefan's calm voice came through the door.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door and smiled. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nope." She replied, popping the "p."

He walked over and sat next to her. He leaned in to sweetly kiss her but paused. "Elena?" He grinned.

"What?" She asked warily.

"You're _very_ aroused."

"Are you laughing at me?" She laughed with him.

"No, I just didn't realize I left you so worked up."

Somewhere down the hall, Damon's roar of laughter began.

Stefan's rolled his eyes. "He's drunk."

Elena nodded. "Yeah…"

**The Next Day**

Elena woke up later than usual and reached over to cuddle with the body next to her, though all she found were cold sheets. She sat up, frowning. Where was Stefan now?

"_Hell-ooo_, Elena."

She turned and glared at Damon, who was standing beside the bed. "What is with you greeting me like that?"

His eyebrows rose. "Someone's not a morning person, huh?"

"No." She snapped.

He smirked at her. "What's wrong?" He dramatically pouted, teasing her. "Did Stefan not take good care of you last night?"

"Shut up, Damon." She stood up and began making Stefan's bed.

He scoffed. "Elena, I could hear _everything_ last night. You didn't come did you?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" She snapped back at him.

In a flash he was in front of her, his hands light on her sides to a point where she almost couldn't feel them. "Because you weren't with _me_." He whispered, his lips against her ear. "And that's who you were thinking about in bed with my brother weren't you?"

She involuntarily shivered and Damon chuckled lightly.

"W-where's Stefaaan…?" She asked.

"Mmm. Elena, I didn't know you such a _sneaky_ little thing." He pulled up on the hem of her shirt and she slapped his hand away feebly.

"Not what I meant, Damon, and you know it."

He laughed. "Riiight." He began whispering again. "You know, I think you got off more on watching me stroke myself than in bed with Stefan."

Elena gasped and abruptly shoved a smirking Damon away. "Damon!"

He laughed. "You honestly don't think I knew you were there?"

"I, I, I just- you- I-"

Damon rose an eyebrow.

"No." She tried pathetically.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I did it, Elena?" He laughed. "I could feel your eyes on my body, so I decided to fuck with you a little."

At this new information, she was suddenly furious. "A _little_?"

Damon smirked. "Okay, a lot."

She glared.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You said it."

She wanted so desperately to slap him, kick him, anything to cause his physical pain. Her eyes reflexively went to the vervain plant across the room.

Following her brief gaze, Damon said, "Try it and I will have your sexy little arms and legs tied to that bed." He warned.

"Shut up, Damon."

He laughed again.

Anger boiled inside of her. "For a person who supposedly doesn't feel, you act pretty happy." She said snarkily.

In that second, Damon's whle expression darkened at her words. He didn't respond right away, but before Elena could turn around he had her pushed up against the opposite wall by the neck, resisting the natural instinct to rip her throat out.

"It's not _happy_, Elena." He hissed. "It's being _civilized_. I could turn that off, too, if I pleased."

She shruggled against his body, but he was too strong to get away from. She looked wide-eyed at him when she realized, because he was a vampire, her fear was turning him on.

He let go of her neck, but his body remained pressed flush against hers. His smirked at her before pressing a kiss to her neck. Elena stood completely still, partially afraid of what Damon might do to her in this state. "Eleeenaaa…" He sing-songed, seemingly back to normal. "I can sense your arousal." And he pressed his erection against her, eliciting a shocked gasp.

Elena's thoughts jumbled together.

Damon doesn't feel. He wants to feel. She shouldn't want him. She does want him. He brought out the life in her. He caused her too much harm. He helped her. He hurt her. He trusted her. He didn't want to trust anyone. She loved him. She loved Stefan. This was so wrong…but it felt right.

Elena roughly pressed her lips against his. Shocked, he eased the weight off of her, but kissed her back with just as much force. Elena began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling along his chest and abs. He couldn't have her love, but he could have her body. It would satisfy every urge for the both of them. He didn't even have to feel emotion if he didn't want to. This could work.

…and maybe, if she's lucky, she'll get a little humanity out of him.

Damon, unsure of what was going on, but knowing he wanted it to last, actually _ripped_ the black nightgown from her body. "Mmm…" He purred. "_Love_ the nightgown."

Oops. Elena thought. Maybe she _didn't_ buy it for Stefan…

He massaged her breasts and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her hips and held her to him as he flitted over to Stefan's bed. He pulled her underwear down her legs quickly and unbuckled his belt.

Elena lay there, and within second he had her underwear off and his pants off.

Vampire speed. She thought incredously.

Sure this wasn't as romantic as she might have hoped – with her boyfriend's vampire brother, in her boyfriend's bed, no cuddling or talking, and at 11 in the morning, but hey – it worked.

Damon slid up her body, planting wet kisses wherever her skin touched his lips.

For some reason, that switch in his head had faltered a bit. Was this really the way he wanted Elena? No – _needed_ her. He needed her love, her gentle touch and the satisfaction of knowing that she _wanted_ him, and that he could trust her.

But that would never happen.

_To hell with humanity._ He thought. If he couldn't have her the way he needed her, he'd have her this way. No turning back now. And with that, he thrust inside of her.

**A/N:**_ I know, short chapter, but the next one is going to have smutter-fluff! Yay! Lol Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_She was using him. She knew it, but she didn't care – he let her. _

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Warnings For This Chapter: **__LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! (Dominant Damon and Blood-play)_

_Loosely based on the song: "Sleep Together" by Garbage._

_**Song Lyrics:**__ "…I got you twisted round my finger, crawling round my legs. The emptiness, the craziness, Satisfy this hungriness! Darling, how would it feel? …Make me happy, make me beautiful… Give me what I crave now, save the rest for later, you will drive me crazy, I save it all for you my baby. If we sleep together, Will you like me better? If we come together, we'll go down forever. If we sleep together, will I like you better? If we come together, prove it now or never!"_

**Chapter 4**

Elena gasped when Damon didn't hesitate when it came to sex – She couldn't really say she was surprised, though. He braced himself on his arms on either side of her head and watched every emotion and expression of pleasure that crossed her face with his piercing blue eyes.

She noticed him looking at her and became oddly self-conscious. Damon, noticing this, began thrusting harder into her, grinning when her eyes widened and she cried out his name. She wrapped her arms around him and, without pausing or slowing his movements, Damon used his superhuman speed to pull out of her and flipped her over before entering her again. As odd as it sounded, he didn't want her to see his face anymore.

Before Elena could respond to this swift movement, she felt herself coming and put her hands on Stefan's headboard. "Damon…!"

Damon gripped her hips and planted a kiss on her back as he continued making love to her. Elena screamed his name in ecstasy and he swore that he never felt so exhilarated in his 168 years of life. He didn't slow or stop though, he wanted her to really enjoy this, and he sure as hell wasn't letting her get away that easily.

Damon flipped her back over so he was still laying on her and thrust into her again, kissing her neck. Elena was amazed at how quickly he was able to do all of this, though a part of her wished that it was more romantic. All thoughts of how this could be better were diminished when she heard Damon let out a moan that made Elena shiver all over.

She made a move to wrap her arms around him again and he gently, but firmly, grasped her hands and pinned them above her head. Elena had no time to question his actions before she felt the buildup of pressure, the tell-tale signs that her climax was near. Damon, realizing this began thrusting harder, almost at a bruising force, but Elena enjoyed every minute of it.

Damon pressed a kiss to her neck before plunging his fangs into the soft skin there. Elena cried out in pleasure and surprise, but Damon made sure it didn't hurt her that much as he drank from her while they continued their love-making. "Damon…" She moaned again and he willed himself to pull out of her neck. He licked his lips and Elena watched him intently. He paused for a moment to grab a knife off of Stefan's nightstand and cut his own neck with it. He urged her forward as he began thrusting again, sweat covering their bodies completely as they both neared their climax. Elena drank willingly and felt Damon shudder above her from the force and the intimacy of it.

Elena pulled her mouth from the wound long enough to scream his name as she came. Damon buried his face in her bloodied neck as he groaned, releasing himself inside of her. Breathing heavily, they both looked at each other for a minute. Elena gently pressed her lips against his. Damon kissed her swiftly before her slowly slid out of her and rolled over to lay next to her. He watched as she sighed in pleasure and he stood up.

"Stefan's going to be here in a few hours. You may want to take a shower." He smirked, though his eyes were just as she expected them to be – empty. Still no humanity. No …love.

Nothing.

Elena scrubbed every inch of her skin in Stefan's shower, completely washing the scent of Damon out of her skin. She rested her head on the cool shower wall before a knock on the door made her jump.

"Elena?"

"Hi Stefan."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was back."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright. Take your time. Love you."

"Love you, too Stefan."

She heard the door close.

"Dammit." She muttered.

She walked into the bedroom to see that new sheets were on the bed. Did Stefan do that or did Damon? For a second she panicked until Stefan appeared, smiling and hugging her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

He pulled back and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She assured him with a smile.

She hugged him again, not want him to see her face.

Her cell phone buzzed, signaling a text.

Stefan stepped back so she could read it.

_**It will get easier, Elena. Trust me.**_

_** -D**_

__She hoped so.

_**A/N: Yes, yes, Short chapter AGAIN! But I'm trying to figure out the different ways and crap that this could go. Pretty much where I am going with this is that, unlike Katherine, Elena's not going to let Stefan know she's sleeping with Damon, and the reason for sleeping with him is that she knows he needs some type of love out of her, and because she's with Stefan, she knows that the only way she could "Show her love" to him would be – no shocker here – sex. Damon on the other hand is doing because since he can't have her the way he needs her – with true love, trust and care – he'll have her the same way he had Katherine – through sex. Thanks for reading! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Warnings for This Chapter: **__More Lemons! Yay! :D (Dominant Damon, Blood-play.)_

_Loosely based on the song: "Sleep Together" by Garbage. - Seriously, listen to the song – it fits this story PERFECTLY! :) _

_**Song Lyrics:**__ "…I got you twisted round my finger, crawling round my legs. The emptiness, the craziness, Satisfy this hungriness! Darling, how would it feel? …Make me happy, make me beautiful… Give me what I crave now, save the rest for later, you will drive me crazy, I save it all for you my baby. If we sleep together, Will you like me better? If we come together, we'll go down forever. If we sleep together, will I like you better? If we come together, prove it now or never!"_

_**A/N: **__I just wanted to say that in the first few chapters, there's not going to be a lot of "Making love," For now it's just going to be "Sex." It's not gross or anything, but there's not going to be a lot of Romance in it – Elena's not used to this "secrecy" and Damon…well, he just doesn't want and emotions or humanity right now. He doesn't want to get hurt. So…yeah. Do ya get what I'm sayin? :D_

**Chapter 5**

Elena lay in Stefan's bed that night, but oddly enough didn't feel guilt. Whether it was because the only part of her she was able to give Damon made him – in a sense – happy, or that she was finally giving in to the lust she had felt for him for a while now. She thought about the look in Damon's eyes after they'd had sex. There was _nothing._

He claimed that he didn't want to feel, and he didn't want emotions or humanity, though she knew that there was a part of him that _did_ want to, or else he wouldn't have made love to her. He needed a comfort of some sort. Something that made his _afterlife _worth living. Because really, if you thought about it, Damon didn't have anything to live for anymore. Katherine broke his heart, he and Stefan would forever hate each other, Elena had told him that he had lost her forever, and he had no "friends" to speak of, unless you counted Sherriff Forbes, but Caroline had taken away her memories.

That's when Elena realized it. That's why Damon was afraid to feel. He didn't want to trust, he didn't want to love and he didn't want to get hurt _again_. That's exactly why he wouldn't allow her to get "cuddly." He didn't want this closeness that he had with very few others before because they ended up hurting him. He was…afraid.

Elena felt a deep sorrow for Damon and she almost began crying.

She looked over at a sleeping Stefan and closed her eyes.

"My dear, sweet Elena." Damon's sarcastic voice broke through her thoughts.

"Damon! Damon what are you doing here?" She whispered, hoping Stefan wouldn't wake up.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying?"

"Wha- oh, no…um…" She shook her head. "Nothing."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, but in the blink of an eye, he composed himself, the cold, impenetrable mask of indifference settling into place. If he did care that she was upset, he sure as hell didn't show it. Elena didn't know what to do or say to him, fearing either making him angry, or making him push her away even _further._

Slowly, a smirk formed on his lips. Before Elena could ask what he was up to, Damon beckoned her to him. She glanced at Stefan, who was still sound asleep and back at Damon. She slowly stepped out of the bed and tip-toed over to Damon. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of Stefan's room.

They went down the stairs into the Salvatore library and she sat down on the couch. "Why did you bring me down here?"

Damon didn't even look up as he poured himself a drink. "You seemed agitated lying next to Stefan."

"Oh." She said, surprised.

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Why did you think I brought you down here?"

She blushed and he laughed. He mockingly fluttered his eyelashes at her and put a hand over his mouth dramatically. "Why, Elena! Were you contemplating something dirty?"

She couldn't help but to laugh at Damon's expression and for a split second, Damon smiled – a real smile, before catching himself and turning it off immediately. This made Elena frown. He mock-pouted at her to make her laugh again, but it didn't work. He gave a small shrug before downing whatever alcohol that was in his glass. Elena watched him intently as he did this. Damon sensed her eyes on him and set his glass down before appearing in front of Elena.

She reflexively jumped and he grabbed her hand, pulling her against him. "What are you thinking, Elena?" He said softly in her ear.

"I'm thinking about you."

He smirked. "I figured that much."

"About…how you won't let me in."

His expression darkened and he looked at her. "What?"

"Why won't you let me in, Damon?" She insisted.

He shrugged. "Well, I assume that would only be fair," He smirked. "Assuming you have absolutely no problem _at all_ letting me...in."

"Damon," She said disapprovingly.

He raised an eyebrow and trailed his hand up her waist. "Yes…?"

"I…" Damon ran his fingertips along her sides and the small of her back. "We-" Ignoring her words, he pulled up on the hem of her shirt. "Damon, I-" She wanted him to stop so she could talk, but no words could come out of her mouth with the way he was touching her. He gripped her hips and pressed her body flush against his.

He looked into her genuine dark eyes with his guarded blue ones.

"Let me in, Damon." She whispered, as if under his compulsion, though with her Vervain necklace, she knew that was impossible – that it was just…_Damon._

He was silent for a long time, just staring at her. Then, he finally spoke softly. "No." And he roughly pressed his lips against hers. She resisted at first, but then she realized what Damon was doing. He didn't want to be close to her emotionally, so he's just being close to her physically.

After this, they were _so_ going to therapy.

"Damon…please, talk to m-" She didn't get to finish before Damon covered her lips with his own. She took a deep breath before giving in completely. Her body took over and she plunged her fingers into his silky black hair, moaning his name as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She absolutely loved the taste of him.

Damon swiftly pulled her top off, exposing her breasts. He kissed down her neck and chest before he bent his head down to take her right nipple into his mouth. He ran his soft tongue over it before sucking lightly. Elena moaned as her belly clenched with desire. Damon placed his lips on the other breast and Elena tightened her grip on his soft hair.

Damon's long, slender fingers lightly drew down her sides before sliding her pajama pants off of her. Now completely overcome with desire, Elena gracefully stepped out of them and Damon rose to capture her lips again. Elena moaned as she felt his fingers trail over her lower stomach, then he reached inside her panties, massaging her clitoris before sliding two fingers inside of her. He hooked his fingers inside of her and began pushing them in and out.

"Ooh…Damoooonn…."

She unbuckled his belt, and hastily, they got his pants and boxers off. She unbuttoned his black shirt slowly, letting her fingers run along his soft skin over the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. She licked her lips as she lightly raked her nails down his torso, earning a moan from Damon. He pulled her underwear down swiftly and in a flash, he had picked up Elena, itting on the couch with her on his lap. He guided her hips down on his erection. Elena involuntarily threw her head back slowly as he completely filled her, accidently giving Damon perfect exposer of her neck. As Elena began riding Damon slowly, he felt the control of his bloodlust slipping more and more. His fingertips gripped her hips roughly and forced her to go faster. He needed _some kind of_ release at this point, or he would rip her throat out. Of course, he would never had to worry about such a thing before he – once again – turned his emotions and humanity off. _Oops._ He smirked to himself.

Elena_ loved_ the way he felt inside of her. Damon's moan got her more and more turned on, and by Damon's current actions, she guessed that he was either coming, or he wanted to bite her. She opened her eyes to see Damon's beautiful face distorted with the animalistic features. The whites of his eyes turned bright red, the veins protruding underneath. She could see the tips of his fangs peeking out from his lips.

Without stopping their love-making, she tilted her head to the side, a silent grant of permission. He sank his fangs into her neck and Elena came right then and there. Damon drank deeply on her pure blood, placing his hand on the back of her neck and leaning her head farther back for easier access at her throat. He lay Elena on the couch, and began thrusting into her. She wrapped her legs around him as her fingernails dug into the corded muscled of his back and Damon moaned at the simoultanoues Pleasure/Pain of everything. He retracted his fangs from her skin, licking his lips.

Not having a knife, he used his fangs to slit his wrist, offering to Elena, which would both heal her wounds, and create a special bond between the two of them – a bond she would never have any other way.

He penetrated her neck again as she drink from his wrist. Every emotion that passed though Elena, Damon felt, and all of his emptiness that _should have_ been emotions, Elena felt, also. It was as if they were sharing one-soul, and to both of their surprise, Damon's emotions came flooding back into the both of them. The passion and the intamacy of this action hit elena full force, and she immeditaly felt her body tensing underneath Damon's.

She released his wrist and watched the muscles in Damon's back as he forcefully thrust into her, still feeding off of her. "Damon…" She whispered to him. He showed no action that he had heard her, but she knew that he could. "Damon, come with me…" She moaned into his ear.

His thrusts became more urgent and needy until, at last, he pulled his fangs out of Elena's neck, moaning into the wound as he felt her body tense, releasing himself inside of her. After a second, Damon looked up at Elena's face and she smiled slightly at him. "Mm…thank you…" She closed her eyes.

Damon smirked. "I told you before," He said breathlessly. "_'You ask, I come. I'm easy like that.'_"

Elena laughed breathlessly at his joke. She thought about trying to get him to cuddle up to her again, but before she could get those thoughts into actions, Damon was off of her and putting his clothes back on.

Elena couldn't deny the slight hurt that she felt because of that. She wasn't ready for him to leave her again. Damon sensed her eyes on him and turned around, buttong the last button on his shirt.

"Stefan will be up in an hour or so." He said flatly and in the blink of an eye was upstairs.

Elena felt like screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Warnings for This Chapter: **__None. I'm saving them for the NEXT chapter! xD It'll be lemon central! MUAHAHA!_

_Loosely based on the song: "Sleep Together" by Garbage. _

_**A/N 1: **__WTF? Okay, here's the thing – I don't cry. It takes a LOT to make me cry, but the end of "Rose" I was bawling my freaking eyes out! I thought I was going to die! I haven't cried for like, months, and then Damon compelled her and- GAH! It wasn't just crying – it was UGLY crying! GOSH! …k…I'm done now… :) _

_**A/N 2: **__OMFG!*Drooooool….* I did NOT make this, but if you want to see the hottest, sexiest…holy freaking crap! *hyperventalate* If you want to see the SEXIEST Damon/Elena Video you will __**EVER see in your whole effing mortal life**__ – WATCH THIS VIDEO! OMG! *passes out* LOL_

_ *Cough* Sorry…my brain can't handle that much mucho-sexiness. Why do you think I got all woozy watching Ian Somerhalder's sex scene in "Wake"? MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_ …Seriously, watch the vid._

**(DOT)com/watch?v=ilwwb1K-Zsw **

**Chapter 6**

Caroline sat in what used to be Stefan and Damon's Uncle Zack's room, listening to Damon leave Elena alone in the Salvatore Library. She couldn't exactly understand why Elena would want to be like Katherine. True it probably wasn't her intention, but Caroline still couldn't wrap her head around it.

The snobby bitch in her wanted to go downstairs and make a snarky remark about her sleeping with Damon, but the friend in her wanted to talk to Elena.(And understand why she was doing this.) She decided to go for option 2 and walked out of the room and into the library. She peeked around the corner to make sure Elena was decent. She knocked on the wall beside the doorway and Elena jumped.

"Oh, hey, Caroline." Elena looked slightly flushed and she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the sex.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Um…yeah. You live here, too don't you?" She gave Caroline a half-hearted smile.

She walked over and sat next to Elena. "Elena, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Elena." She said, sounding more like the old Caroline. Then he giggled. "I could hear you, Elena."

"Oh." She looked away, blushing and Caroline laughed.

"Okay, I understand, like, _why_ you slept with him, but I don't understand why you slept with him while you're still with Stefan."

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this, Caroline." She started to stand up, but Caroline grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"You clearly can't talk to anyone else about this, so spill."

Knowing her bitchy friend had a point, she began telling her everything. She told her about the dream, she told her about Damon and her at school, she told her about seeing him in his…private moment, and she told her about unlimately having sex with him in Stefan's bed.

Caroline looked thoughtful for a minute. "What do you mean you're trying to get him to open up?'"

"Come on, Caroline, you can't say that you haven't noticed Damon not feeling."

"What do you mean…not feeling? Like the switch in your head?"

"_Yes_, that."

"Oh. Um…" Caroline bit her lip. "I guess…I've never turned my off, so I don't know what a Vampire with his…switch turned off looks like."

Elena rolled her eyes a groaned in frustration.

"Elena, I know what you mean, okay? But…" She sighed. "Why do you want him to turn it back on?"

"Because, Caroline. He's unhappy. I want him to feel."

"But why?" She asked again.

"I love him! Why else would-" She stopped when she saw her friend's smug grin. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Caroline nodded. "Yep." She grinned.

Elena couldn't help but to smile, though she felt like she wanted to die.

"Okay," Caroline said. "I'm speaking from a non…educated vampire who doesn't turn the switchy thing off, but I have a suggestion."

"A…what?" Of course. Leave it to Caroline to get involved with the drama of this by helping her get to her boyfriend's brother. She laughed to herself.

"You said that he didn't like you putting your arms around him, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, maybe instead of getting all mushy-gushy on him, you should try to have fun with it…Damon seems to like…rough-ness." She shrugged. "He might open up to you more later on."

"How do I do that?"

Caroline grinned. "I'll be right back."

Before Elena could even realize that she was gone, she was back, holding a pink book in her hand.

"What is-"

_"Take it!"_ Caroline thrust the book at her and she grabbed it.

In big white letters it said:

___**The Cosmo Kama Sutra**_

"I've only tried like, four before but other people online say it's really good." Caroline said

Elena reluctantly flipped through the book, blushing furiously as she caught glimpses of the pages. "I don't think-"

Suddenly Caroline snatched the book from her and hid it behind her back.

Damon and Stefan both walked through the door and stopped as they saw Elena and Caroline.

"What's up?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing." Caroline smiled.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Caroline. "What are you up to?"

"Girly stuff." She smiled slyly at them both.

"Come on, Damon." Stefan led him to the kitchen, leaving Elena and Caroline alone to talk.

Elena noticed that Damon didn't look at her once. She swallowed thickly.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Caroline looked over at her friend, who looked as though her heart was breaking.

Elena grabbed the book. "Thanks, Caroline." And she walked upstairs.

Elena opened the book and began reading.

She was going to make _Damon_ scream _her_ name, this time.

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the short chapter, it's just a little intro into Lemony Smutte-Fluffy goodness…erm…I need to lay off the crack…and Ian Somerhalder…xD_

_ …Okay, that was a joke – if I was actually on Ian Somerhalder, you would probably never hear from me again! HA! …yes, I know that was lame. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love without Affection is Hate without the Pain…**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Warnings for This Chapter: **__LEMONS! …you're welcome. :D_

_**A/N:**__ Katherine's not locked in the tomb in this story, k? (Even though that was AWESOME!) *claps for Damon's revenge*_

**Chapter 7**

Elena walked up the stairs and into Stefan's room and hid the book in the bottom of her toiletries bag.

"Hey," Caroline appeared and Elena turned around quickly.

"Jeez, Caroline, you scared me!"

"Sorry." She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I convinced Stefan to take me hunting for…" She grimaced. "Bunnies."

Elena gave her a confused look. "Caroline, I thought you –_ oh_." Caroline was giving her time alone…with Damon. She heard Stefan coming up the stairs. "Thank you," She mouthed.

Caroline grinned. "You're welcome."

"Hey," Stefan said from the doorway. "Ready to go?"

Caroline tried to appear reluctant to leave. "Yes."

Stefan walked over to Elena and hugged her. "I'll be back in a few hours."

The repressed guilt was now flowing back into Elena, nearly choking her.

Caroline seemed to sense this and said impatiently, "Stefan? Are we leaving?"

Stefan pulled back and looked at Elena. "Bye."

"Bye."

And they were gone.

She sat on Stefan's bed. She had no reason to feel guilty. This was just her trying to get Damon to feel again – to become more…_human_, and the only way to do that was to give him the only part of her she could, perhaps the only part of her Damon_ truly_ wanted. There were no feelings involved.

…Right?

She jumped as her phone buzzed, signaling a text. She opened it.

Message from: _Caroline_

_Damon's in the kitchen btw. _

She quickly typed her thanks and turned her phone _off_, setting it on Stefan's dresser. She changed her clothes started to talk downstairs.

Tight jeans? Check.

Thin Black Halter top? Check.

…No bra or panties? Check.

She poked her head into the kitchen to see Damon, his back facing her as he poured blood into a glass.

"I can hear you, Elena." He drawled sarcastically.

She stepped into the kitchen next to him and leaned against the counter. He cast a sideways glance at her and attempted to walk past her before she grabbed his arm. He spun around and pushed her against the counter intimidatingly before he realized; she wasn't trying to_ fight_ him.

He set the glass on the counter as Elena roughly pressed her lips against his. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. She put her hand out on the counter, knocking the glass off. They both looked at it for a minute before Damon turned back to her.

"Doesn't matter," He told her huskily before kissing her again. He slid his tongue in her mouth dominantly and she let him.

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingernails along the hard muscles, eliciting a moan from Damon. He suddenly pulled her off the counter and spun her around, against it, her back to him.

Well, this position wasn't part of her plan.

He pulled the shirt over her head and skillfully pulled her jeans off. She stepped out of them and he kicked them aside. He unbuckled his belt, taking his own pants off. Damon let his shirt slide off of his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, his lips to her ear.

"Love the choice in underwear." He purred and before Elena could even blush, his fingers slowly trailed down her stomach until he pressed his middle finger onto her clitoris. She gasped, gripping the edge of the counter. He massaged her clit with his experienced fingers and Elena felt her legs give out.

"No, no, no." He said as she came and he held her up. When she was balanced, he pushed her legs apart and she reached out, grabbing the far end of the counter. Damon gripped her hips and thrust into her, making her cry out. In and out, over and over he drove into her body again and again.

"Daaamooonn….!" Elena cried his name out as he thrust into her forcefully. He ground his teeth together as he felt her tense around him. He thrust into her harder, groaning at how hot she felt around his manhood. With a growl, he released himself inside of her, but by her reaction, she wasn't quite done with him yet.

She tried to think of sneaky ways to show him she wanted the…_crap! What was it? Oh yeah!_

She blushed as she remembered the name.

The "Sneak-a-Peek" Position.

As if reading her mind, (or maybe it was just how well he knew her) he slid out of her and spun her back around, her back against the counter. One of the many perks of being a vampire, Damon was already hard again, ready for more. Elena bit her lip and grinned at him as she allowed herself to be lifted and sat on top of the flat surface.

Damon gripped her hips, pulling her to the edge of it before thrusting back inside.

"Damon!" She gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Damon moaned at the feeling.

Elena leaned back onto her elbows like the book recommended and heard Damon moan as he quickened his pace. She wrapped her legs around him as he bent down planting wet kissed on her breasts, neck and shoulders.

Elena climaxed once more and Damon was _so close_-

They heard a "What the hell?" from across the room.

They both turned in shock and Damon, surprisingly smirked. "Hello, Rick."

In that second, he slid out of Elena, ran over to Alaric, snapping his neck and letting him fall to the floor.

"Damon!" Elena cried, sliding off of the counter. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Without missing a beat, Damon said, "To buy us some time." He pointed to the ring. "He'll come back." He said matter-of-factly.

After they both got dressed, (Elena went upstairs for more _appropriate_ clothes) Elena sat watching Alaric's unmoving body from the couch, and Damon stood across the room, casually leaning against the wall, staring at Elena intently.

She felt his eyes on her and she looked up sharply. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, someone's _feisty_ today." He smirked at the double meaning of his words.

"Shut up, Damon."

He chuckled, looking at Alaric.

"Are you sure he's coming back?" She asked worriedly, kneeling over Alaric's body.

Damon shrugged. "I have no idea." He turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" She stood and followed him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He pointed to the glass and blood on the floor. "I have a mess to clean up."

Elena walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She ran a hand through her hair. Damon was back in the living room and he kicked Alaric's side with his boot.

"Damon!" Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey," Damon said. "Rick?"

Suddenly, Alaric gasped and sat up quickly. "What? I – you-" He looked at his ring, then at Damon, standing up slowly. "You killed me."

"Bingo."

"Why?" Alaric looked at Elena, and then he remembered. "You…Elena, why?"

Elena looked down into her lap.

"Why would you sleep with him?" Alaric asked, not accusingly, but lightly.

Damon suddenly laughed. "Same reason Katherine did," Damon smirked. "I'm the better brother in bed."

He turned to walk away when Elena stood up. "Hey!"

He turned to her.

"I am not sleeping with you for that!" She insisted.

"Really?" He took an intimidating step towards her. "Then why are you, Elena?"

"I…" She didn't say anything else. She didn't want him to know.

"Not to interrupt," Alaric said. "But I came over here for a reason."

"And why is that?" Damon turned, completely unfazed by the whole thing.

"I need to talk to Stefan."

"He's not here."

"Obviously." Alaric replied.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him and pointed to the door.

"I'll see you later, Elena." And Alaric left.

Alaric walked out of the Salvatore Boarding House, confused and frankly really weirded out.

He drove a couple blocks away and pulled up to his house. He went to unlock the door.

"Rick," A voice said.

He turned. "Elena?"

She raised an eyebrow.

_Oh._ "Katherine…"

She smiled, slowly. "Smart man, Alaric." In that second, she was right in front of him. "Isobel's told me about you." She grinned. "How you looked for her for _years." _She giggled. "That's dedication. Still, nothing compared to Damon. It took him 145 years." She grinned cruelly.

"Yes, and he finally found the bitch he was looking for."

Her face darkened and she had Alaric by the neck, pressed up against the door. "She also said you had a sharp tongue."

Katherine let go of him. "I have a few things to talk to you about." She said inattentively, looking up at him through her lashes. "So if you'll be a good little teacher and invite me in…"

"Forget it." He said, turning to unlock his door.

Katherine grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he dropped the keys. "Then I kill you."

Alaric accidently glanced down at his ring and Katherine grinned. "You really think I can't take that thing off of you quicker than you could stake me?"

"We talk out back, then."

She smirked at him. "Again, so smart." And she strode off the porch, heading towards the backyard.

Alaric quickly pushed the stake from his back pocket up his sleeve as he followed her.

"So," Katherine turned and sat in a lawn chair like it was her own house.

"So." Alaric repeated, watching her intently.

She smiled. "Isobel tells me that you didn't believer in her little vampire obsession."

"No, I didn't."

"I see. And you didn't know about John, either?"

"No."

"And you never met Damon?"

"No," He said. "The first time I ever saw him was out on our balcony, draining the life out of Isobel."

Katherine grinned at his obvious discomfort. "How did you know where Damon was?"

"Isobel told me about Mystic Falls."

"Ah."

There was a question that had been bothering Alaric. "When did _you _meet Isobel?"

Katherine laughed. "Shortly after Damon turned her. I tracked her down." She shrugged. "Wondering about my family."

Alaric was fully aware that she was lying; it was hard to believe this woman was capable of caring about anything.

"I helped her a little. Gave her a necklace, talked to her a little about how our _family_ was doing." She laughed. "There was no need to talk to her about feeding or anything like that."

"Why is that?"

Katherine smiled, obviously wanting him to ask that. "Damon apparently taught her all of that."

"What do you mean?"

"The night that he turned her – you know, after he fucked her on _your _bed." She laughed at the brief look of anger on his face. "You came home when she was unconscious and he took her out to the woods to finish her transformation. He showed her how to hunt, how to lure your prey, and how to either compel them to forget or suck them dry." She sighed dramatically. "He was so much more_ fun_ before he fell in love with my little replacement."

"Anyway," She continued. "After they had both fed, Damon told her that there wasn't any more little daylight rings and she said she could ask John, her old…boyfriend. Of course, being Damon, he didn't ask about it, he just let it go. He had told her very little about his past and who turned him." Katherine's smile was triumphant. "And by the end of the night she was riding him again until her old life was but a distant memory. Then he let her go. Then I found her. And the rest is history." She grinned at Alaric, who stood there motionless.

Katherine appeared in front of him, smiling. "What's wrong?" She mock-pouted. "Upset that Damon corrupted your sweet little Isobel?" She laughed. "You know, I actually think that was done by _John _first." She frowned. "Too bad the bastard lived. He was quite the annoyance."

She grinned and whispered in his ear. "Rick, what would you do if I told you all the dirty things_ I_ did with Isobel?" She giggled.

"What?"

Katherine laughed. "Wow, Isobel was right; you _are_ oblivious." She sighed. "Well, I should probably get going."

"What? That's it? Why did you come here?"

"Why? Do you want more?" She grinned. "I just wanted to meet ya, Rick."

"Why?"

Katherine just grinned at him before disappearing.

A/N: So, what did you think of the lemon? HOW AWESOME WOULD IT BE IF ALARIC AND KATHERINE HAD A SCENE TOGETHER? Er…not a sex scene – that would be creepy. That would be like…Elena having sex with Alaric. It's just…*shudders* Anyway, (Matt Davis is VERY hot! :D) But I think that would be really cool if Alaric were to confront Katherine or something of the like. K…Bye bye. :D Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well," Damon said to Elena after Alaric left. "That sort of killed the mood."

Elena couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. It wasn't her fault; Damon seemed to be able to make light of any situation, and though at times it pissed her off royally, she quite enjoyed it. It's what she needed.

No! She scolded herself. No strings attached.

"Elena?"

"What?"

Damon looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say _"and…?"_

Shit. She thought for a minute before smirking at him in a way that almost reminded him of Katherine.

She walked over to him and slid her hands down his body until she reached his jeans. "And how we should probably take care of_ this_ before…" She trailed off. She didn't want to think about Stefan right now. This was about her and Damon giving each other what they needed. Nothing more. No emotions.

And just like that, it clicked for her.

That was just it. She didn't have to feel anything with him if he wasn't. Fine, Damon. You want to stop being human? Be my guest. Just don't expect my love in return. That will be for Stefan. Just like Katherine's. With a heavy heart, she nodded to herself, confirming this was the way it was going to go.

So she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom, (They'd have to take a shower, after all) neither of them speaking of Damon's Brother.

Damon was shocked at Elena's sudden forwardness, but before he could say anything, a strange look of determination crossed over her features and she nodded slightly, to herself, he guessed. He opened his mouth to tell her.

To tell her having Alaric walk in on them like that shocked Damon into a sense of reality. She could be his. Sex was NOT just what he wanted from her. He wanted the love and the…dare he say it – emotion of having her by his side. He already knew she loved him, and it was a no-brainer that he loved her back. She was more than just a good fuck. He loved her for everything that she was, everything that she_ could_ be.

Katherine was far away in his mind at that moment. All that mattered was the girl before him, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Maybe she realized that Damon was the one she needed by her side, not Stefan. Elena had a fire in her that seemed to have burned out when her parents died, and Damon brought that out in her.

Even the bitchy comments she made about him such as, "Self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities," "Psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively," and "He is very capable of being a first rate Jackass" were almost_ flattering_ in his mind. Why? Because no one else could get that cattiness out of Elena. Only he has been able to since she slapped him at the football game.

He _loved_ her.

And just as he opened his mouth to tell this to her, to explain his…_feelings,_ she grabbed his hand suddenly. He thought she was going to kiss him, hug him, anything; she led him down the hall into the bathroom.

"Why are we going in here?" Even Damon's voice sounded less…_edgy_ for some reason.

"To take a shower."

"Why?"

Elena didn't respond so he pushed her against the wall playfully and kissed her, hoping she would get the message.

"Damon! What are you doing?" She commanded.

"What?" He smiled playfully against her neck, hoping for a giggle or a half-hearted, "Damon, stop!"Followed by her laughter.

"Stop!" She said.

He looked at her. "What?"

She moved away from him, and he let her.

_What the hell?_

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Turning on the shower."

"Ah." He watched intently as she tested the water with her fingers, and then stripped, waiting for him to follow.

_Why wouldn't she talk to him?_

* * *

Alaric sat, listening for any signs of Katherine. Finally, he walked back to the front door and unlocked the house. He walked in, closed the door, locked it and sat on the couch. His head was spinning. First, Damon and Elena, then Katherine. What was she up to, anyway?

He jumped when his cell phone rang and he dug it out of his back pocket.

Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You sound shaken."

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Have you seen Jeremy?"

"No. Why?" Alaric panicked. What more could happen today?

"I haven't seen him anywhere. I tried calling him but it always goes straight to voicemail."

"Oh. Do you have any idea of where he could have gone?"

"No."

"I'll try to find him. He couldn't have gone too far." He realized he was talking about Jeremy like he was a little kid, and after seeing what he was capable of at the Masquerade party, a little kid he was not.

"Thanks Rick." Stefan said. "Caroline and I just finished feeding. I'll be at the boarding house in 30 minutes or so and I'll talk to Damon and Elena."

Alaric swallowed. He felt the need to tell Stefan about what he saw, but after seeing Katherine today, he figured it was just best to leave it alone. "Alright. Bye Stefan."

"Bye."

* * *

Jeremy groggily woke up to someone kicking his foot.

"Jer? _Wake up_."

"Elena?"

He opened his eyes.

"Guess again, Jeremy." And with that, Katherine sunk her fangs into his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N: **__Okay, EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated in like…a LONG time, but I rather had some major writer's block and I've been working on some other stories. There are probably only going to be a few more chapters in this story because I already have the ending figured out, I just have to write up to that point, so I hope you like it!_

…_If you even read it. Lol_

* * *

"Damon!" Elena cried, throwing her head back as he fucked her against the shower wall. "Harder!"

Something didn't feel right to Damon, but he tried to give her what she wanted. He began thrusting forcefully into her, seeing her face twist into expressions of pleasure, listening to her cries, and feeling her nails on his back.

Elena's thighs tightened around his waist and she came, letting him release inside of her at last.

Breathing heavily, she slid away from him and began to wash herself. He looked at her in confusion. This wasn't like her. Then it hit him. As he watched her rinse her hair, he realized she'd given up. Given up on trying to get him to feel and given up on him completely. The pain that hit him was almost too great to handle. _She gave up._

He understood. Maybe it wasn't about her trying to love him anymore. Now she was…_using_ him. If they couldn't be together emotionally, she was going to give him a good fuck to ease whatever pain is left.

He narrowed his eyes at the back of her head.

_Two could play at that game._ He thought to himself. And something told him that he'd be a hell of a lot better at playing than Elena Gilbert.

* * *

When Jeremy finally opened his eyes again, he heard someone giggling.

"Hello?" He called, but no one answered.

He was in a bedroom. He turned his head quickly to a voice outside the door and winced. On the wall about 3 feet from the foot of the bed there was a large mirror and he stared at his reflection. There was a bite mark on his neck.

He immediately started to stand, but then realized his wrists were tied to the headboard.

Who did this to him? His memory was still a little fuzzy. Was it Tyler getting revenge for watching Damon kill Mason? It didn't look like a wolf bite, though – it looked like a vampire bite, and he knew. He'd let Anna feed on him when they would have sex.

He seriously doubted Stefan was capable of this, so was it Damon? Jeremy had a feeling Damon was into kinky shit like this.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers." He heard a female voice behind the door. So he wasn't in a hotel, he was in Mrs. Flowers' Boarding House. The door opened and Elena walked in.

No, not Elena.

"You're Katherine." He stated.

"My, my, you're a quick learner." She grinned, closing the door.

"Why…why did you tie me up?" He was on the verge of passing out again from the blood-loss.

Katherine shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "Boredom. I needed a pet and you seemed like a good candidate."

"Pet?"

"A plaything of mine."

"I'm not…I'm…" Jeremy began to close his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." Katherine suddenly shoved her slit wrist into his mouth and he immediately began drinking from her.

As he became steadier, he began sucking more forcefully. Katherine moaned and let her head fall back. "I can see why Annabelle was so fond of you," She breathed.

Jeremy opened his eyes and watched Katherine's face as he drank and felt himself get hard. He drank more forcefully as he watched her parted lips, down her flawless skin to the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed a tremendous amount of cleavage and black leggings.

_Wait, she looks exactly like your sister! Well, adopted sister…_

Suddenly Katherine ripped her wrist away from his lips. Breathing heavily, she smirked at the now fully awake and healed Jeremy.

"That was fun."

Jeremy couldn't stop the laugh that burst from him.

Katherine glanced down. "Hm…apparently you thought so, too."She raised an eyebrow at him.

The boy visibly blushed.

She suddenly placed her hands on his thighs, and then began to slowly slide them higher.

"Don't!" Jeremy glared.

Katherine paused and raised her eyebrows. "Don't?" She very slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

"Katherine, no!" He tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away.

Ignoring him, she reached in and pulled out his erection. He was a bit bigger than Stefan, not quite as big as Damon, but could_ definitely_ get the job done…and more.

"You are built, Gilbert." Katherine smirked up at him as she gripped his hard length.

"Katherine, please!" Jeremy whispered.

"Please do, or please don't?" She teased.

_Fuck, he didn't even know!_

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Elena sat in the Salvatore Library writing in her diary when she heard Caroline's voice behind her.

"Hey! So how'd it go?"

"Err…what?" Elena replied, without looking up.

"Oh, don't play that way, Gilbert. You know what!"

"Oh…um…it's fine."

Caroline frowned. "Is it working?"

Elena sighed. "I don't know! I just started today!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, jeez."

"So are-"

"Boo."

Both girls jumped up and their eyes darted to the doorway where Damon was leaning.

"Hey, Damon," Caroline said flippantly.

He raised an eyebrow, and then gave a knowing look at Caroline.

"Umm…I'll talk to you later."

"What? Why? You-" Elena paused and looked at Damon's expression. Caroline stood and walked out and Damon sat in her spot.

"Writing about me?"

"_No,"_ She said sharply.

"Liiiiaaarrr…" He sing-songed.

"Stop it, Damon!" She slapped his hand when he reached for her diary.

"Ooh, I like it rough." He mocked.

"You're an ass!"

"What? It's the truth."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"In fact," he went on. "I think I have some handcuffs in-"

"Damon! What the hell?"

"What?" He replied, acting surprised. "You're the one reading the Kama Sutra, so I'm taking it _you're_ the one who wants to spice it up," He said sarcastically.

"What? How-"

"I mean," He ignored her and kept on. "I doubt you've tried any of it with Stefan." He grinned as she went from shocked, to embarrassed to now pissed and defensive.

She couldn't believe he actually made a comment about her and his brother's lack of sex life! "Fuck you, Damon." She said, at a loss for any other words.

He began to say something, and then shook his head, grinning. "Too easy."

Elena rolled her eyes. He was getting to her more than usual. Damn.

* * *

_**That Night**_

_(A/N: I fear you may hate me for this muahaha!)_

Elena rode Stefan fast and hard. She'd given up on picking out the positions, so she just flipped open the book and chose whatever position it landed on. This time it was "reverse cowgirl." Stefan placed his hands gently on her hips, trying to calm her motions a little. She dug her nails into his thighs, threw her head back, and moaned in exaggerated pleasure, trying to turn him on more.

God, she wished he were more vocal.

Damon rolled his eyes as he heard Elena's moan. It was forced. He walked down the hall, throwing a disgusted look at Stefan's closed bedroom door and suddenly stopped. On the nearest table in the hallway was the Kama Sutra book, deliberately flipped open to "reverse cowgirl" position. Not particularly one of Damon's favorites, but that wasn't his main focus at the moment.

The little bitch was letting him know what they were doing! He ground his teeth together as she moaned her fake moan again. Damn her. He sped down to his bar. He needed a drink. Or ten.

That's alright, Elena. He thought to himself. I'll get my turn to play later tonight – whether you like it or not.

* * *

_Katherine licked her way up his shaft before letting the head between her lips. Jeremy arched his hips up and she let all of him slide into her warm, wet mouth._

Jeremy stroked his cock harder, his eyes closed tight, not wanting to lose this image in his head. After Katherine had sucked him off, she left, but not before untying him and compelling him to stay put. (A/N: Yes, stole that from the Kat/Klaus scenes haha)

With a loud moan, Jeremy came all over his hand and sheet. He opened his eyes, trying to control his breathing. When he came down from the high, his thoughts cleared and he frowned.

_I hate that bitch._

* * *

Damon and Elena never really had a specific time to meet. They just knew. She walked into the Library and Damon smirked at her.

"Let's go," He said.

"Where?" She asked confused.

In that second, he shot up and was in front of her. He opened his mouth to tell her his room-duh, when the scent of Stefan on her – inside her – hit him in massive waves. He curled his lip and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Take a shower and come up to my room."

And he was gone.

Elena raised her eyebrows, slightly offended that he'd said that so harshly. She smirked slightly. Had he seen the book? She shook her head. What was happening to her?

She snuck upstairs to the spare bathroom to shower. When she'd finished, she re-dressed and stepped into his room, nearly running right into him.

"Ready?" He said, his eyes cold.

"Yes." She responded, just as emotionless.

"Get on the bed."

"Why?" She asked, but started towards the bed anyway.

He closed and locked the door, and without looking at her replied, "We're going to play a little game." He smirked. "Payback for your little stunt."

* * *

_**A/N 2:**__ Thank you, all who actually bothered to read this, even though I am a horrible person! :) I had a hard time not gagging writing that Elena/Stefan scene. Eesh…anyway…_

_Thanks for reading! I promise the next update will be VERY soon! :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ A HUGE and important "shout-out" (so to speak) to Temptress-Kitten17! Carly, your awesome smut-tutorial helped me write the D/E scene, and I will DEFINITELY be using it to help better my other fics. Thank you! :D _

**Here is the link:** smut-tutorial [DOT] livejournal [DOT] com / 1597 [DOT] html

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Alaric called Stefan on his cell phone, praying he was still awake even though it was well after one in the morning – he was a vampire after all.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, I talked to Jenna and she hasn't seen Jeremy for a while."

Stefan sat up, frowning slightly when he saw Elena wasn't lying next to him. "Okay."

"She says she's afraid he and Tyler Lockwood have gone into drugs again, but…"

"If he's with Tyler, I doubt drugs are what they're after."

"We'll have to find him. Pick me up in about 15 minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

"Rick?" Jenna called.

"Yeah, in here!" He said and she came into the kitchen with him, looking relieved.

"Jeremy texted me."

"What?"

"See? He's fine." She sighed. "I wish he wouldn't do this. Being a parent sucks."

Alaric laughed uneasily and took her phone.

_From: Jeremy_

_Sry I havnt txted, w/ sum frnds. Ttyl._

Alaric shook his head. He will never understand "texting lingo."

* * *

_Payback for your little stunt. _Payback?

"We're going to play a game." Damon turned to her as she sat down on his bed. "Take off your clothes."

She gave him a look of confusion before standing and pulling her nightgown over her head. Not wearing a bra (she doesn't sleep in one), she moved her hands to her hips, sliding her underwear down.

"Leave those."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, realizing he hadn't moved an inch. That was odd. Usually he pounced her and finished stripping her himself – and now he was across the room, making her leave an article of clothing _on_? "Okay…"

"Lie on the bed." He said sternly.

Elena's heart started beating faster. Had Damon totally lost it or was this part of the game? Either way, she began to get very wet. She lay flat on her back and her breathing became shallow as he neared closer to the bed.

"I am going to keep touching you until I think you've had enough. If you don't beg by the time I'm done…you get to do anything you want to me. But if you _do_ beg, I will move away from you, and I get to watch you get _yourself_ off."

Elena's eyes widened at the rules. Wow.

"Okay." She said softly.

Damon grinned.

_Oh, no._

* * *

"Jeremy?" Katherine entered the room and turned when she sensed the human in the bathroom. The shower was running.

Without knocking, she opened the door, leaned up against the wall, and smirked.

"Having fun?"

Jeremy jumped up and tried to cover himself. "I-uh…" He peeked out from the clear shower curtain. His face was flushed from both embarrassment and arousal.

Katherine grinned. "Oh, I know what you were doing."

Katherine strode in, pulled the curtain back, and began stripping.

"Whaaat…?" He said brilliantly.

She giggled and looked up at him through her lashes. "What's wrong, Jer?" She slowly ran her hand down the side of her shirt before pulling it over her head, revealing a black bra. Jeremy's mouth parted and he closed it, but his jaw dropped when Katherine slid her black pants down her legs and stepped out of her shoes.

She deliberately looked into his eyes as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the tile floor, and then did the same with her underwear. As she stepped into the small shower, Jeremy's breathing increased.

* * *

Damon pulled his black shirt off and threw his jeans on the floor (because he knew wearing them would make this extremely uncomfortable.), leaving him in only his boxers. He crawled up Elena's body and kissed her deeply. Elena arched her hips up, searching for friction. He slid his hand between their bodies and began to rub her through her panties. She gasped in his mouth and he applied more pressure. He then slid his hand inside her underwear, moaning softly as he slid a finger into her slickened entrance. He slipped his finger out and let it run up and down her lower lips, then abruptly pulled his hand away.

Elena gasped, but didn't dare say a word. She wanted this. She needed to have him scream her name as she…well, did anything she pleased!

Damon slid her panties down her legs, kissing her inner thighs, then her ankles as he did so. He came back up and ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of her right inner thigh. He lightly bit down with his blunt teeth and heard her moan in pleasure. He kissed her before running his tongue from the inside of her thigh to where she ached for him most – but he didn't taste her just yet. Instead, he licked his way up her leg to her navel, and then kissed her heaving belly.

Elena bit her lip, groaning softly behind them.

Damon's hands slid up her body until he reached her breasts. She gasped when his warm hands touched the sensitive skin. He kneaded her breasts slowly, his eyes locked on hers. Soon, it made the moment too intimate and Damon looked away.

Elena arched her back to him. Her nipples were hard and achy and she needed his mouth on them. _Please Damon!_ She screamed in her mind. Finally, Damon's tongue found her breasts and she moaned in pleasure, twisting her fingers in his black hair.

He slowly began kissing down her overheated skin again, this time, letting his tongue slide along her wet folds.

"Yes, Damon…" It wasn't begging – it was an urging.

He removed his lips from her, and then kissed the inside of her thigh to show her that he was in charge. He then began to work her clitoris, licking and sucking in a way that had her arching her hips up, desperate for release.

"Ple-ple-" Damon's ears perked up, but instead of finishing her word, she moaned loudly.

He chuckled against her skin and resumed pleasuring her.

_God, Damon! Use your fingers! PLEASE! _Elena's mind screamed. She needed some kind of penetration or she would likely go crazy.

Damon lightly bit down and Elena cried out, and then bit her lip to keep from screaming/begging _"PLEASE!"_

She suddenly felt him thrust two of his fingers inside and gasped. He began stroking her inner walls and his tongue lapped at her clit. She shuddered and began writhing under him in agony, yet undeniable satisfaction.

Elena felt her release coming, winding her body tight – almost painfully. Damon must have felt this because he curled his fingers inside of her, sucked harder on her clit, and just as she teetered over the edge, stopped his movements.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so what do you think she should do? Give in and beg or maintain control long enough, then having her way with him? Whichever option more people pick I will write! :D Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to my best friend's fiancee for helping me out with some writer's block for this chappie, and for giving me a good idea that I will soon turn into a one-shot._

_Thank you guys for reponding to this story! I hope you like the outcome! (Heh. Pun fully intended.)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What the fuck, Damon?" Elena sat up on her elbows and glared at the vampire between her spread legs.

"Now, Elena. That's not the expletive I'm looking for." He grinned wickedly.

Keeping his blue eyes on her darkened brown ones, he lightly kissed the inside of her thight and she gasped. His eyes moved to her dripping core and he mock pouted.

"So needy…" He bent his head down and flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit, causing Elena to bite down on her lip forcefully.

_FuckShitGodDammit!_ was the mantra playing in her head right now.

Damon swiftly pulled back and slid up her body, his lips now pressed her her ear. "Get up on your knees."

He sat back on his knees to give her room to do so. As she slowly and shakily rolled over and moved up in the position he wanted, Damon gently wrapped his hand around his aching shaft. He worked himself up, then gradually slowed, pacing himself so he didn't lose control too quickly.

When Elena steeled herself by gripping his headboard, Damon gracefully shifted his body to position himselfbehind her, sliding a single finger into her wet heat, then back out.

_Let the _real_ teasing begin._ He thought wickedly.

* * *

Alaric drove out to the woods with Stefan. Stefan of course knew where the druggies hung out. No one in sight. Good. Maybe Sherriff Forbes finally issued a curfew because of the "animal attacks." Not likely, but it didn't hurt to hope.

"Are you sure Jeremy isn't really with some friends of his?" Alaric asked.

"Think about it, Rick." Stefan said. "What friends does Jeremy even have anymore?"

Alaric sighed. "So do we keep looking?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow night…"

They pulled back onto the road and after a few minutes of silence, Alaric said.

"Wanna get a drink?"

Stefan looked taken back by his offer, but accepted. He checked his phone. It was 1:15 A.M. Surely Elena would stay asleep before he got back.

* * *

"Damon!" She cried out in frustration. He had been stalling, the only part of him touching her was his lips on her back.

She felt him straighten up and held back a breath. _Please, please, please!_

Damon gripped his cock and slid it between her legs, hearing Elena moan and spread them wider for him. He ran inover her lower lips again and again, letting her juices cover him before he just barely pushed forward.

Elena's whole body tightened feeling his head slip inside. "Yesss…!" She immedialtely pushed her hips back, but, thanks to his supernatural speed, she never got to feel anymore of his length inside.

"Ah, ah, ah, Elena." Damon's voice rang out chidingly. He bent down and leaned his hard abs press agaisnt the soft skin of her back and whispered, "If you don't beg for my cock deep inside of you by the time I come, you win."

She nodded, gritting her teeth. She was going to win this, dammit! But she also knew that vampires were excellent at controlling their libido, so who knows how long this will take, and she was already needy to the point to pain.

* * *

"How's Elena been?"

"Fine." Stefan shrugged. "All things considered, she's coping really well."

Alaric nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

"I mean, she gets a little…_agitated_ at times…" He said, thinking about when they were in bed earlier tonight. "But that might be because she's frustrated with Damon."

Alaric nearly spit his drink all over the place and began coughing.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded and gave one last cough. "This shit burns like a bitch when it goes down the wrong pipe." He made a face and set the glass on the bar.

* * *

Damon slid in, inch by tantilizing inch, and as soon as she finally felt full of him, he pulled out. She hated him. Absolutely _loathed_ this man.

Damon's panting became heavier. His game had been going on for almost 40 mintues and he now felt as though he would explode. Literally.

_Time to move,_ he thought, desperately trying to hang onto his control.

"Stay on your knees." He crawled up beside Elena (Good thing his bed was so massive.), and kneeled in front of her. His cock, slickened with her juices and his own pre-cum, stood straight up, hard as a rock right before Elena's mouth.

She licked her lips and surged forward to taste him and he immediately pulled back out of her lips' reach, grinning. She narrowed her eyes at him. He may be a vampire, but he was still a _man_.

She smiled shyly up at him through her lashes. "Damon…" She cooed, and had to bite her lip from grinning seeing the cocky smirk immediately fall from his face. "Let me taste you." She said as softly and innocently as she possibly could.

She licked her lips dramatically and slowly reached a hand up to grasp him, circling the head with her thumb, still keeping her innocent face and tone. "Let me feel your come slide down my throat, Damon…"

_That did it. _She could see it in his eyes. She'd won.

_Fuck!_ That was Damon's only comprehensible thought as he thrust his length into his girls hot, wet mouth. Elena immediately stroked him with one hand, her lips and tongue working him with such force he shuddered. She steadied herself on her other hand and let the hand that was stroking him slide down and lightly squeeze his ballsack.

"Fuck! ELENA!" He exclaimed and shot his hot come into her mouth as quickly as she was swallowing his release.

Breathing heavily, his eye focused on her, and more imprtantly, the triumphant smirk on her lips.

_She'd won._

* * *

_**A/N:** Heehee this chapter was fun, but I think the next was is going to be even better! :D The next chapter is going to be kind of inspired by "Heaven's On Fire" By KISS! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**A/N: **__On the last chapter, I realized I didn't spell check. *facepalm* Sorry!_

_I based Damon and Elena's scenes in this chapter from the song "Heaven's On Fire" by KISS. :D_

* * *

_She'd won._

Breathing heavily, Elena grinned up at Damon. "Lie down on your back."

"No," Damon challenged her.

She narrowed his eyes. "Yes. You made the rules, Damon. Don't try to change them just…" She smirked. "Just because_ I_ made you come so quickly."

He growled low in his throat. "Quickly? It took over an hour."

"An hour I survived…and you _didn't_."

He glared. He didn't particularly like this "Petrova" fire in her, though it did make for great sex. It still pissed him off immensely. He lay down on his back, his head on his soft pillows.

_I look at you and my blood boils hot,  
I feel my temperature rise  
I want it all, give me what you got,  
there's hunger in your eyes_

Elena grinned in that mischievous way that always had Damon's cock popping up to say "hello!" again, no matter how hard he came for her.

"First things first…"

He sucked in a sharp breath when she suddenly gripped his sensitive member. She slowly began pumping his cock, getting him more than semi-hard for her, and then straddled his waist, wasting no time in sinking down onto him.

He slid in easily, her slickened entrance giving him no struggle at all and Elena gasped, _finally_ feeling full of him.

"Fuck, Elena…" He hissed out, feeling how wet she was for him.

She wasted no time, bouncing on his cock in earnest, nearly screaming as her walls immediately started squeezing him from all the built up tension. "Fuck, Damon…So close…" With a few more moans, she went wild – screamed his name and dug her nails into his chest painfully as her orgasm shot through her entire body.

She collapsed on his chest and Damon looked down at her in amusement, her eyes were closed tightly shut as she started shaking – short little tremors running through her body. And she was – _whimpering?_ Damon frowned and flipped them over, hovering above her.

She opened her eyes and, still breathing heavily, looked up at him in wonder. "What?"

"You're shaking." He said pointedly and grinned. "And…making little whimpery noises. What's_ that_ all about?" He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Did I make you come that hard?" He ran his nose over her jaw. _"Hmm?"_

He felt a sudden fire ignite within her, but kept his eyes closed and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Not as hard as you did…"

His head shot up and he scowled at her grinning face. He growled. "Don't test me, Elena. I could make you come without even touching you if I wanted."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Full of yourself, much?"

He started to say something before pausing, then grinning. "Again, too easy."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I may just have to test that theory later, but now-"

"Oh, you can test it." He grinned.

"_But now_," she repeated and smirked up at him. "You're mine."

* * *

Jeremy pushed and pushed at the invisible barrier. No matter what, he couldn't get through the doorway. "Fuck!" He exclaimed and turned away sharply.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Katherine was there, leaning against it, pouting mockingly.

"What's wrong, Jer?" When he didn't reply, she smirked. "I thought you liked it here. Aren't I taking care of you well enough?"

"Let me go." He said shakily.

"Oh, now why would I do that?" She walked past him, letting a hand stray across his chest and lounged on the bed. "You're so much fun."

"What about Jenna? And Elena? And-"

A hand shot out and slapped him with a force hard enough to send him crashing to the floor. Tasting blood, Jeremy looked up at Katherine, who was studying her nails indifferently, obviously making sure she didn't break one.

"I already took care of it, Jeremy." She didn't look at him, and her tone seemed indifferent, but had a slight edge to it. He opened his mouth to say something but in a flash, she was kneeling above him. "So _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._" She hissed and stood, walking away into one of the other rooms.

* * *

_I got a fever raging in my heart,  
you make me shiver and shake  
Baby don't stop_

Damon glared at the human girl that was currently licking up and down his hard shaft teasingly. She may have been trying to play minx, but he knew he could handle it – much better than she could have. And there was no way she would last an hour like he did, she'd eventually get tired of teasing and quit. Until then, he'd sit back and enjoy the show she was giving him. It's not like she would try to play games with him. She probably didn't have it in her.

So to speak.

He was thrust out of his thoughts when she slid all of his cock into her wet mouth, massaging with her tongue and humming for a second before letting it slip out. She grinned at his composure, knowing he would try to keep it for as long as he could – which may be a while, and Elena was already throbbing. Well, she'd just have to make him _lose_ that composure.

God, she didn't know she had so much _fire_ in her.

She slid up his body, pressing a kiss onto his bare chest before sitting up on her knees that were on each side of his hips. She bit her lip and pulled the "innocent" face again. He seemed to lose control of that earlier, which is to be expected. The predator in Damon probably loved corrupting innocence…

_You drive me crazy when you start to tease_

_You could bring the devil to his knees_

He watched the innocent look come back and growled low in his throat. It was taking all he had not to slam her down and fuck her into oblivion. He watched as her hands moved. Her left hand rested tightly on his thigh, her right hand on her neck. He watched without breathing as her fingers teased her skin, trailing lower on her body.

She gently caressed each of her breasts, giving herself goose bumps as her nipples hardened even more. They ghosted over her belly, then finally trailing down to their goal. Slowly, she teased her clit, watching as Damon's eyes widened. She let out a low moan and his darkened blue eyes shot up to meet hers.

She bit her lip and oh-so-slowly slid a finger into herself, then back out, stroking her skin. Damon's breaths became shallower as her heart rate sped up. Who knew she'd like giving a show?

_You're coming' closer, I can hear you breathe_

_You know the way to give me what I need_

"Damon…" She breathed as she grew close to bringing herself to climax.

Absently, Damon had started stroking himself watching her, his eyes straying from hers down to where her fingers were working right in front of his cock. It was strange, yet sexy as hell.

Elena threw her head back and moaned again, pumping her fingers in and out, her thighs trembling around his.

"Elena…" Damon growled and her eyes snapped open to look at him.

She moaned loudly when she saw that he was stroking himself in time with her. She looked in his eyes and saw raw lust and determination. It was so predatory and it made her _so fucking hot_.

_Feel my heat taking' you higher,  
burn with me, Heaven's on fire  
Paint the sky with desire,  
angel fly, Heaven's on fire_

"Come for me, Elena," He growled out, his voice low and husky in between his pants.

"Fuuuuck, DAMON!" She screamed and lurched forward, bracing herself on his chest as her juices spilled out onto her fingers and his cock that he was still stroking. She kept her eyes on it, breathing heavily, her hands on his chest

_I'm getting closer, baby hear me breathe_

_Just let me love you and you'll never leave_

As soon as he felt her wetness slide down his shaft, he growled and used it as lubrication to stoke faster and harder, squeezing his flesh and circling the head with his thumb until he came with a loud groan. Hot white liquid shot out and covered Elena's thighs.

She watched as his come slid down her thighs and Damon suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down beside him on the bed. Elena closed her eyes as she caught her breath.

"_Fuck._" She randomly said and he glanced over curiously.

She looked over at him and giggled. "You weren't even _inside _of me and I came that hard."

Damon grinned mischievously. "Is it my turn now?"

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

Jeremy moaned and tangled his fingers through Katherine's curly dark hair, urging her to keep drinking from his neck as he sucked on her wrist. He'd only "let" her feed if he got some in return. True, she could just take what she wanted, but she liked the pleasure the kid gave in the mutual bloodletting. He was a natural.

She slid her fangs out and licked her lips and her face returned to normal. She pulled her wrist from Jeremy and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. She grinned wickedly feeling his hardness press against her bare thigh. She compelled him to undress himself, and then undress her. He'd protested, grumbled, and complained while (and after) obeying, but once Katherine latched onto his neck, his mumbling turned to moans and the occasional cursing.

"Let me ride you." Katherine growled.

"What?" Jeremy mumbled, still slightly dazed from the vampire bite-induced mini-orgasm.

Without repeating, she jumped on top of him and started sliding up and down his cock forcefully. Jeremy threw his head back and moaned, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her eagerly. Katherine vamped out and slid her fangs back into his newly healed neck, causing him to groan in pleasure and pain.

_Fuck, she loved this._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, no. I'm no done with you yet."

What the fuck more could she do? She was a human! How can she be so insatiable? Well, not like he was complaining. At all.

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She grinned and straddled him again. Damon felt himself grow hard already.

"I'm still wet and needy, Damon." She mock-pouted and grabbed his hand, placing it over her wet core. "Slide a finger in." She commanded in a low voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but complied, sliding his middle finger in. She let out a breathy moan and tensed up. She reached down and moved his hand to her mouth, slipping his finger between her lips, tasting herself.

Damon's breathing got faster and his now fully erect cock was pressing against her inner thigh, making her even wetter.

"Mmmm…" She teased and grinned when she heard a low growl of pleasure from him. She licked her lips and let his hand drop. Damon licked her lips when she did, wanting to taste her – in more ways than one.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. She had the naughtiest idea yet. She slid her hand slowly and deliberately down her body, sliding two fingers into her wet heat, then back out. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck and raised her fingers to her neck, sliding her juices across the skin there.

"Lick me." She said lewdly, leaning her neck down to his face.

His softy tongue immediately slid across her skin, making her shiver and moan slightly.

"Elena…" He growled a warning.

She just grinned.

* * *

"Fuck Jeremy!" Katherine screamed out as she rode him fast and hard, to the point where his body was sliding across the floor, his back banging against the end of the bed with every thrust.

He raised his hips sharply to thrust deep into her, sweat sliding down his face and chest. Strangled cries were coming out of him as he neared close to climax. He reached out and began rubbing Katherine's clit furiously, willing her to come with him.

She threw her head back, fangs bared and cried out wildly as they came together.

Yes, the kid definitely had skills.

* * *

Damon was about to lose control, that much she could tell.

_Good._ She thought wickedly.

Elena was stimulating herself furiously to get her juices to drip down her thighs and slide down his cock. She then slipped two fingers inside of herself and rubbed her wetness on each of her hard nipples. She then arched her back, offering her breasts to him.

As Damon latched onto her right nipple, sucking roughly, his soft tongue sliding over it. She moaned and let herself slide down onto him, his hard member sliding in easily, filling her deliciously.

She slowly rode him as he alternated between sucking her juices off both breasts. She felt herself coming and slid off him, lying beside him. She spread her legs and bent her knees.

She bit her lips and looked over at him. "Suck on my clit, Damon."

With a low growl, he shot over to her with vampire speed, and before she could blink, her legs were tossed over his shoulders and he was sucking on her sensitive flash eagerly.

"Ooohhh, Damooon…" She moaned and tangled her fingers in his soft black hair.

He slid his tongue in and out of her quickly. Then slid it in slowly, tracing a heart on her g-spot with the tip of his tongue.

"Yes! Fuck…" She whimpered.

He began teasing her g-spot mercilessly, which had her writhing and moaning beneath him.

Soon, she couldn't take it. "MAKE ME COME, DAMON!" She cried out loudly and he rubbed her clit with two fingers as he slid his tongue in and out of her, and then slid those two finger inside, sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue over it.

"Yesss… Damon!" She cried as she came hard, her juices spilling out into his mouth.

Her eyelids grew heavy and her muscle started to ache from the constant teasing, so she decided she had one last request.

"Damon…" He gripped her legs and put them back down, then slid up her body. "Come on me."

He smirked wickedly. He thought he was in love.

Well… that's a different story…

He braced himself on one arm beside her head, gripping his cock with his other hand. He used the juices that spilled out of her when she was fingering herself as lube and began stroking roughly, groaning as he kept his eyes on her sexy little body.

She watched his face intently, expressions of pleasure washing over it as he grunted, withholding his orgasm for her. She reached up gently and raised his face to hers. Softly, she said, "Come for me, Damon."

"Elena!" He shouted and his hot come spilled out onto her having belly.

He rolled over and lay beside her. Both breathing heavily, they glanced at each other and laughed breathlessly.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for the long update, I was in a nuthouse. LOL No, not joking. I was in Royal Oaks Adult Psychiatric Institution. You won't believe how many meds I'm on. xD_

_But hey, I'm a writer – I can be crazy and get away with it! :D_

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The End**

Jeremy looked up at Katherine. "I want to stay with you."

Damon downs his glass, listening to Elena and Stefan upstairs.

Stefan remains hunting animals, not willing to feed from Elena.

Katherine uses her new pet to her advantage as he drinks from her wrists.

Elena uses Damon for what she needs, tossing him away when Stefan arrives.

Jeremy barely feels it as she snaps his neck, and he falls into a tunnel of darkness.

Stefan hugs Elena tight, wondering how a monster like him could be worthy of her love.

This is how it would be from now on. She would remain with Stefan, secure, cared for, and loved. She always made love to him – never fucked him. Stefan would never allow such a thing. Damon would drink his days away, seduce and drain young women – but never fucking them. Elena would never allow such a thing. At night, covered by shadows and lies, they would lay together, their bodies and minds exploding with passion, lust and blood. But no matter what, neither of them would utter the words, "I love you," for that would shatter this world completely. He would never allow such a thing.

And they both knew this.


End file.
